better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mask of Deception - Part I (Transcript)
( :Twilight Sparkle: This happened while we were gone? :Applejack: Wow! Those are all the places we went when we left to save Equestria! :Rarity: Ugh! There's that horrid town where we were almost sold! :Rainbow Dash: The pirates! They were pretty awesome! Uh, once they decided not to throw us overboard. :Pinkie Pie: And Mount Aris! Ooh, Starlight! Did you know we made seashell necklaces for aaaaaa... inhales ...aaaaall the seaponies? :Starlight Glimmer: I... You... Really? What about that unicorn? The one who attacked Canterlot? :Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! I invited her to come to Ponyville, but she wanted to spread the word of the Storm King's defeat and share what she learned about friendship. :Applejack: Y'all think that's why the map grew? Friendship quests beyond Equestria? :Fluttershy: I hope not. I've had quite enough life-threatening adventures, thank you very much. :squeaking :Pinkie Pie: How many friendship quests do you think we need to go on before we have to expand the throne room? :Twilight Sparkle: We can't do it all alone. :Pinkie Pie: Sure we can! We just need to knock this wall down, get some paint... :Twilight Sparkle: No. I mean, the world is filled with so many different creatures who know nothing about friendship. We need help if we're gonna teach them all about friendship. Lots of help. :Rarity: Perhaps. But where does one go to learn about friendship? :Twilight Sparkle: Here! They can all go here! Because we're gonna open a school! :Princess Celestia: I think a school of friendship is a wonderful idea, Twilight! I'll help in any way I can. :scribbling :Twilight Sparkle: I just have a few questions. What time should school start each day? :Princess Celestia: It really d— :Twilight Sparkle: What's the ideal length for class? Do you test regularly? :Princess Celestia: Oh, well, that's— :Twilight Sparkle: What about class projects? :Princess Celestia: That's a very— :Twilight Sparkle: Assigned seating? Open seating? Or is that... too unstructured? :Princess Celestia: giggles Oh, Twilight. You were my star pupil. If anyone knows how to run a school, it's you. :Twilight Sparkle: There's a big difference between attending a school and running one. It's not like there's a rule book to follow. :Princess Celestia: Actually, there is. The EEA guidebook is very specific about how to run a school. :Twilight Sparkle: The EEA? I've never heard of that. Should I have heard of that?! :Princess Celestia: Of course not. You've never run a school before. The Equestria Education Association is a board of learned ponies that oversee every school in Equestria. :Spike: Even your school? But you're you! :Princess Celestia: Not even a princess can do whatever she likes when it comes to shaping young pony minds. The EEA ensures that whether it's unicorns studying magic, Pegasi learning weather, or Earth ponies researching agriculture, all schools are held to the same high standard. They'll need to approve your plan before you can move forward. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Spike, looks like we have a presentation to make. :Spike: scoffs After everything we've been through, how hard can that be? :chord :Spike: I'm gonna go with "really hard". :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, hello. My name is— :Neighsay: Princess Twilight Sparkle. I am Chancellor Neighsay. Equestria owes you a great debt. But princess or no, we expect you to do things by... the... book! :thud :flipping :Twilight Sparkle: I think you'll find my curriculum meets all your requirements, Chancellor. :flipping :Neighsay: And can we trust you to follow through with this plan? Will you leave the school unattended to gallop off on your... "adventures"? :Twilight Sparkle: My journey beyond Equestria showed me firsthoof that the threats out there are greater than we imagined! :members hushed whispering :Twilight Sparkle: If we want to keep our land safe and create a friendlier tomorrow, we need to teach the Magic of Friendship far and wide. :Neighsay: A school for ponies to learn how to protect themselves. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, more like respecting differences and communicating. :pause :Neighsay: The EEA concurs. Every pony should be prepared to defend our way of life. So, if your work is in order, provisional EEA approval is granted. We will need to observe your school up and running before it can be fully accredited. :Twilight Sparkle: Then please, join us for Friends and Family Day. It'll be the perfect time to see our progress! :stamp :glints :splashing :Rainbow Dash: It's too much. Too much! :Rarity: Ugh, you think so? I had hoped dressing the part would help me feel the part. :Rainbow Dash: Not your dress! This! Us! Teaching?! They're gonna think I'm an egghead! :Pinkie Pie: Well, the students are gonna love my confetti cannon class. It's gonna be... a blast! :cannon squeak :Fluttershy: Um, hello there. I'm your teacher. I hope you enjoy class. But if you don't enjoy it, that's okay, too. :Applejack: I don't know about all this. :Twilight Sparkle: It's going to be fine. Everything about this school just feels right. :Starlight Glimmer: See? If Twilight isn't stressed, you've got nothing to worry about. :Applejack: And you're sure you want us to be teachers? In classrooms? :Twilight Sparkle: The EEA is very clear on how schools should be run. We have a huge responsibility, and I need you all to do this by the book. That means no cannons in class, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Awww. Not even a high-pitched teeny cannon? :party cannon fires :Twilight Sparkle: I know it's not some big adventure against the forces of evil, but this could be the most important thing we've ever done. I can't run a school of friendship without my best friends. Can I count on you? :Rarity: Of course you can, darling. :Rainbow Dash: Call me Professor Egghead. I'm in! :rings :Pinkie Pie: screams First day at school! So many new ponies! :Twilight Sparkle: About that. One thing I forgot to mention. It's not just ponies. :chattering :Pinkie Pie: That was unexpected. :Rarity: Ooh! Students certainly traveled from far and wide to attend our school! :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia helped me reach out to all the kingdoms. After all, friendship is something that needs to be shared with every... creature. :zap :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Welcome to the School of Friendship! I'm your headmare Twilight Sparkle. Please follow Guidance Counselor Starlight to sign in and get your class assignments. Then we can show you your living quarters. :thump :Sandbar: Whoa, sorry! I'm Sandbar. Are you a student here, too? :Gallus: sarcastically No, I just figured I'd randomly stand here and see how many ponies would walk into me. huffs :Grampa Gruff: Gallus! wheezes :Rainbow Dash: Grandpa Gruff? What are you doing here? :Grampa Gruff: Flew all the way from Griffonstone to introduce Gallus. :Gallus: Rainbow Dash, right? Gilda told me about you. You're a teacher? Huh. Thought you'd be... cooler. :slams :Prince Rutherford: Ponies! :Pinkie Pie: Prince Rutherford! :Prince Rutherford: This Yona Yak. She come to pony school. Hah. Make it better. :Yona: Yak can't wait to meet ponies and tell all about Yakyakistan! :screaming :Yona: yelps :thud :crash :Applejack: Why don't I show you around before you destroy the place? :Smolder: But dragons are better than this! Why am I here? :Ember: Because as Dragon Lord, I'm ordering you to be here! Hey, Spike! Come meet Smolder. :Spike: Great to see you, Ember! Uh, which one is Smolder? :beat :Thorax: Ocellus! What did we talk about? :zap :Thorax: I told you, stay in your own form. It's the polite thing to do. Sorry, she's shy. :Silverstream: What is that?! No way! I didn't know ponies could turn into... um... What are you? :Thorax: A changeling. :Silverstream: Ponies can turn into changelings?! :Fluttershy: No, but changelings can turn into ponies. :Silverstream: Huh. That's confusing! :zap :Seaspray: I am General Seaspray of Her Majesty Queen Novo's navy. I would like to introduce the queen's niece, Silverstream. :Silverstream: This place is amazing! I've spent most of my life in a coral reef underwater. I was a seapony, but now I'm a Hippogriff. Long story. Anyway, wow! Is that a yak?! :chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you so much for supporting the grand opening of our school. I hope you'll all join us for Friends and Family Day to see the amazing progress your students are making. :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like school's in session! Choir The School of Friendship, first day of class Will we fail or will we pass? Students come from far and wide Brand-new friends here by our side Sparkle Take a breath, look around, it's amazing I can't believe that it's real Students galore, new ideas to explore Can't contain the excitement I feel Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now Think "success", keep it firmly in sight Make sure to do things by the book Make sure to do it all right Choir The School of Friendship, must get to class Will we fail or will we pass? Students learning from the best Taking notes to pass the test Sparkle Wait, hold on! Not like that! Just a second! I'm not sure if that method's approved Let me take a look – yup, right here in the book Dash Come on! We just got in the groove! Sparkle Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now We are shaping young minds to ignite Do it like it says in the book Now make sure you're doing it right Pie There's not an equation on how to have fun Fluttershy The students look bored now – oh, what have I done? Applejack Can't teach bein' honest, not sure what to do Rarity I'm quite certain I'm lost cast sans Twilight Sparkle None of us has a clue! Students School of Friendship, another class Wish it were more of a blast Thought this school would be more fun Can't wait for our classes to be done School of Friendship Sparkle Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now Pie No way to have fun Fluttershy Oh, what have I done? Students Bored with this class Sparkle Think "success", keep it firmly in sight Students Wish that we could leave en masse! Rarity We don't have a clue Students Listen to this one request Make things fun, we're really stressed Sparkle Make sure to do things by the book now sans Twilight Sparkle Can we tell her this thing is a mess? :groaning :Silverstream: Is this what boring is? Am I bored? :Smolder: Ugh, please. These ponies are the heroes of Equestria? :Sandbar: Listen, these ponies saved all of us from the Storm King. :Gallus: How? By boring him into surrender? :Ocellus: Our teachers are a little different than I expected. :Yona: Ugh! Pony school waste of time! Yak school teach how to braid yak hair! Braiding yak hair is best! Whoa! :thud :Smolder: Oof! Is there anything in Yakyakistan that isn't the best? :Yona: Yes! Wait. No! Yaks best. :Smolder: No claws, no wings, no fire. What is it exactly you're proud of? :Sandbar: Whoa, cool it. No need to harsh Yona's love for her heritage, okay? :Gallus: Awww, are we not being sweet and friendly enough for you, pony? :Silverstream: That was sarcasm, right? Because you weren't being sweet or nice! :Smolder: Maybe dragons and griffons are just too tough for friendship. :Yona: Yaks tough, just not nasty. :Gallus: Who you calling nasty, klutz? :Gallus and Yona: grunting :Rainbow Dash: Okay, break it up! Break... it... up! :Starlight Glimmer: What is going on here?! :Gallus: Just a friendly discussion about the magic of friendship amongst friends. :Applejack: Everypony— I mean, every''one'', go to your next class! I just can't believe it. Fights breakin' out when they're supposed to be learnin' friendship? :Starlight Glimmer: Things definitely aren't going as "by the book" as Twilight planned. :Rainbow Dash: That's because we're terrible teachers! Face it. This school isn't gonna work. :Applejack: in ...fights breakin' out in the hallway... :main characters talking over each other :Pinkie Pie: ...putting myself to sleep! :Rainbow Dash: I don't look like that, do I? :Pinkie Pie: snores :Twilight Sparkle: I get it. Things are getting off to a rougher start than expected. But that's okay! :Spike: Who are you, and what have you done with Twilight Sparkle? :Twilight Sparkle: Every school in Equestria follows these rules. As long as we do too, we'll be fine. :Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should... try something new? :Twilight Sparkle: The EEA will be here this afternoon for Friends and Family Day. They need to see a school that follows their guidelines. :Fluttershy: Even if those guidelines aren't working? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, then we have to try harder and make sure they do. :rings :Twilight Sparkle: Another morning, another chance to inspire our students! :opens :Sandbar: Hey! Professor Dash's class is this way. :Ocellus: Where are you going? You're not gasps skipping, are you? :Smolder: That's exactly what we're doing. :Silverstream: But Friends and Family Day— :Gallus: Is after class. Relax. This is just a quick... mental health break. :Ocellus, Silverstream, and Yona: whispering :Silverstream: That sounds legit! We're in! :Sandbar: I guess I'll tag along, too. Make sure you don't get into... trouble. :giggling :Fluttershy: This way, Angel! :Silverstream: Professor Fluttershy! We're busted! :zap :Fluttershy: Oh, my! What are you all doing? Aren't classes that way? : : Ah— throat A generosity field trip, daaaaarling. giggles I'm taking the students to the lake to look at our divine reflections. :beat :Fluttershy: Oh, that sounds nice. Have fun! :Angel: growls :zap :giggling :Smolder: I take back everything I said about you! That was cool! :Ocellus: Thanks! Wait, what did you say about me? :giggling :Starlight Glimmer: You're sure sticking to the book is gonna work? :Twilight Sparkle: My friends can handle anything. They'll have these problems turned around before we know it. :Neighsay: Problems? :Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Chancellor Neighsay! You're here! :Neighsay: Yes. And you seem unprepared. If there are problems... :scribbling :Twilight Sparkle: Problems? Ha! Of course not! We can't wait to show you around! :scribbling :Twilight Sparkle: nervously :Gallus: And that's why griffons breathe fire when we get mad. :Silverstream: They do not! Wait! Do they? No! Really?! :Yona: Griffons just full of hot air! :laughing :Smolder: And yaks are actually good at jokes. How about that? :Ocellus: What are dragons good at? :Smolder: Competition! Who's up for a race? :brakes :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Why aren't you in class teaching? :Rainbow Dash: Because my students are gone! Uh, g-gone somewhere else! Doing a loyalty lesson! And-and I was just going to grab, uh... this pencil! Because they need it. Wherever they are. Which I know, 'cause... I'm the teacher! :Twilight Sparkle: I see. nervously Well, Chancellor, we have other classes. We can just— :Neighsay: Let's follow the professor. I'm quite curious about this lesson in loyalty. :laughing :Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Of course, we want to instill a sense of loyalty towards others. We encourage acts of generosity and kindness. :yelping :Gallus: Figured we shouldn't be the only ones enjoying the view. :Yona: Waaaah! Yak not best at flying! :Twilight Sparkle: voiceover And appreciation for the value of laughter... :Yona: Flying is best! :Silverstream: Congratulations, Yona! You are officially the weirdest thing I've seen so far! :Smolder: What do you say, Ocellus? Can you be weirder than a flying yak? :zap :students gasping :Twilight Sparkle: ...and to always be honest in any situation. :Neighsay: Honesty is imperative. Princess, are we going in circles? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, look at the time! We'd better head to the lake for Friends and Family Day. I'm sure all the students and faculty will be there. :chattering :Prince Rutherford: laughs :clink :noise :Ember: What is that?! :noises and screams :Neighsay: Aah! The school is under attack! :Gallus: grunts :spinning :Silverstream and Smolder: gasps :Yona: screams :splat :Pony: Oh, my goodness! :zap :crunch :coughing :Silverstream: Uh, maybe skipping class wasn't the best idea? :Neighsay: How dare you! This act of aggression against ponies—! :Twilight Sparkle: I-I'm so sorry, Chancellor. We clearly had some students get a little carried away. :Neighsay: Those are students? But you said you were opening this school to protect Equestria! To defend ponies from... dangerous creatures who don't have our best interests at heart! :Twilight Sparkle: My school teaches for all of us to work together through friendship. :Neighsay: And how do you know these creatures won't take what they have learned here and use it against us? :Twilight Sparkle: Friendship isn't just for ponies! :Neighsay: It should be. :Prince Rutherford: Unicorn think yaks no need friendship? Maybe yaks no need pony school! :Neighsay: Well, perhaps you should return to your kind. :Ember: "Your kind"?! Smolder, let's go! :Seaspray: Queen Novo will want to hear of this! :Grampa Gruff: Well, this place seemed lame anyways. :Thorax: despondently It's fine. We know not every pony sees us the way you do. We're used to it. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia helped me reach out to all the kingdoms! When she hears you closed the school because—! :Neighsay: Because you failed to meet the EEA's standards? :Twilight Sparkle: What?! :Neighsay: Irresponsible teachers, students skipping class, endangering ponies! Your school is a disaster. Perhaps if you had had higher standards for who was admitted, this could have been avoided. Regardless... :noises :rattling :Neighsay: By order of the EEA, I am shutting this school... stomps down! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :be continued :credits (During a celebration, six members of the Sons of the Overlord infiltrate Borg Tower and try to steal the Oni Mask of Vengeance. They accidentally activated the alarms and Lloyd faced them.) Lloyd: Nice masks. Hyah. You could almost pass as ninja. (The leader insists the others to distract him while he gets the zipline. Lloyd chases them down a zipline but the leader cuts the rope to escape, leaving his teammate behind.) Luke: (Screams.) Ahhh! (Lloyd catches him and turns him in to the police.) Luke: Aw, man. (Lloyd continues to pursue the others.) Lloyd: P.I.X.A.L., I need my car. P.I.X.A.L.: Your coordinates, Master Lloyd? Lloyd: Somewhere over...You know how to find me. (P.I.X.A.L. catches him in his car.) Ha ha. I could kiss you, P.I.X. P.I.X.A.L.: I don't think Zane would approve. (Lloyd chases down the leader.) Lloyd: Who am I chasing? P.I.X.A.L.: He or she is not in our database. Lloyd: Whoever they are, they're good. I need backup. P.I.X.A.L.: All of the others are on active missions throughout Ninjago. You are on your own. (The leader, still in possession of the Mask, escapes with a parachute with the Sons of the Overlord logo on it.) Master Lloyd, are you all right? Are you there? Lloyd: Yeah, I'm here. It's time to get the team back. Twilight Sparkle: Episode 115: The Mask of Deception - Part I (Villagers are forced to collect water from a pond.) Samurai #1: Uhh. The sun is blistering. Faster! Samurai #2: You heard your master. Work! (Snaps his whip.) (A villager stops walking.) Samurai #1: Heh. You there, peasant. Bring me water. You hear me? Bring me some water! Nya: Thirsty? Samurai #3: (Gasps.) It's— Samurai #2: The Master of Water, Nya! Samurai #1: I don't care. Get her! Nya: (She attacks them.) Still thirsty? (The villagers cheer once all the samurai are stuck in the pond.) (Jay and Cole enter an ancient temple.) Jay: Cole, you're my friend, but right now you're my worst enemy. You have no idea how time travel works. Cole: If someone goes back in time and alters the past, our reality as we know it would change. We could look totally different and not even know it. Jay: But we don't. Thus, Master Wu must have slipped into a time stream into the future. Cole: Whenever he is, it's been a year. It's time we find him. (He goes up to a monk.) Uh, hi. Sorry to bother you. Cole, Master of Earth. Uh, this is Jay, Master of Blabber. (Jay poses.) Jay: (Scolds Cole.) Lightning. Cole: We heard that an old man who lost his memory wandered in from the cold. About so high, long beard, drinks a lot of tea. (The monk doesn't respond.) Jay: I told you not to introduce yourself as the Master of Earth. No one knows what that means. Cole: No, you bolthead. Everyone here took a vow of silence. Jay: Can you point us to him!? (The monk points.) Thank you! I-I like your place! (They see a man.) Wait. If it's him, and he lost his memory, don't remind him of that stupid TV show I once hosted, okay? Cole: Uh. Master Wu? (He turns around but it's not Wu.) Jay: Oh, come on. We came all this way, and it's not him? Aw, th-that's it. I quit. Cole: I'm tired of losing people in my life. Wu would never quit on us, and we're not quitting on him. Jay: If he's really still out there, couldn't he at least send a letter from the future? Or leave a message to stand the test of time? He's wise. He'd find a way. Cole: We just have to keep looking. Jay: Yeah, you do that. And while you're at it, I'll be doing something more useful, like being a Ninja. Cole: Ha! Some Ninja you are. You talk more than you fight. Jay: At least I'm entertaining. All you do is judge and act like you know everything! Monk #1: Would you stop fighting?! (He gasps and covers his mouth.) Monk #2: Way to break your vow. (Gasps.) Oh, no, I spoke too! Monk #3: Haha! I knew you didn't have it in you. Monk #4: I've been holding this in, but I just want to say I hate doing your dishes! Monk #5: Well, if everyone is doing it, I'm doing it too. (The monks continue arguing and Jay's communication device beeps.) Jay: That's our cue. Got to run! (Zane and Kai are fighting the Mechanic.) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, Master Lloyd requires Kai and your attention in Ninjago City. Zane: Is it serious? P.I.X.A.L.: It appears so. Did I catch you at a bad time? Kai: Zane, a little help? Mechanic: Hot off the press. The Mechanic is back, Ninjago. Kai: Ugh. Whoever said "Fight fire with fire" didn't know what they're talking about. Zane: We will be there shortly. Mechanic: Watch out for the crossfire! Kai: Hey! You're stealing my lines! Zane: (He freezes him.) Who likes ice cream? I do. How was that for a last line, Kai? Can we leave now? Kai: (He also got frozen.) Needs a little work. Gonna have to give me a minute to thaw, though. Heh. (The Ninja eventually grouped up. Lloyd joins them.) Kai: Hey, there he is. You're late. Zane: Kai was late too, if it is any consolation. Lloyd: Thanks for meeting me here. It's been a while since we've all been under one roof. (Nya giggles while Cole nudges Jay.) What? Jay: Are we gonna talk about it? Lloyd: Talk about what? Cole: Your voice, it's— Zane: (Deep voice) Lower. Kai: Sounds like our little Ninja's growing up. (Laughs.) Nya: Leave him alone. (Sighs.) Any word from your mother? Lloyd: Not since she went searching for Master Wu. I don't know where she is. Cole: She'll come back, Lloyd. And so will Wu. Lloyd: Not everyone comes back, Cole. But that isn't why I called you here. I called you because of this. (He shows them the logo he saw on the parachute.) Cole: Lloyd: After poking around, I've learned it's the symbol to— Zane: The Sons of the Overlord. A mysterious criminal syndicate growing prominent in Ninjago City. Lloyd: Seventy two hours ago, they stole a powerful relic from Cyrus Borg. Some mask— Hutchins: (walks in) Not "some" mask. The Oni Mask. There are only three in existence. Jay: Whoa, I'm confused. How can there be three masks when you just said it's the only mask? Nya: Not "only," Jay. "Oni." Zane: The Oni are said to be all-powerful beings. Demons that predate Ninjago and Equestria. Hutchins: Each mask embodies one of the three Oni warlords. If all three masks are united, whomever owns them will wield tremendous power. Lloyd: Ninja, this is Mr. Hutchins. Master at Arms and Counsel to the Royal Family. I've asked him here. Kai: The Royal Family? Hutchins: Apologies if you aren't familiar. They honor their privacy, as they do the safety of Ninjago. Cole: Let me guess, they have an Oni Mask too. Jay: Two? Now there's two? (Nya covers his mouth.) Hutchins: The Emperor will be delivering a public speech tomorrow, and I'm worried the Sons of the Overlord may try to steal the mask. We could use your assistance, that is, if you can keep a low profile. Zane: We are Ninja. No one will know we are there. Lloyd: Just let us know where and when. (The Ninja hide while the Emperor delivered his speech.) Emperor: As many of you know, my family has kept a private life. We aren't interested in meddling with current affairs. But as crime has risen, so has our concern. So it is time to step out of the shadows, and into the light. Nya: I don't like this one bit. If the Royal Family likes their privacy, why give such a public speech? Jay: I think it's nice. They're reaching out to the people. Kai: Why all the hate, sis? You just don't like getting gussied up. Nya: All that gold and glitter is for show. The Royal Family are figure heads. They don't have any real power, what purpose do they have? Zane: Their purpose is to be protected, as do all of our traditions. I believe Master Lloyd has spotted something of interest. (They see Lloyd staring at the Princess.) Kai: Looks like he's got an eye for the Princess. Jay: I guess green is her favorite color. Lloyd: You do know I can hear you, right? Emperor: We must continue to be vigilant... Lloyd: (Simultaneously) The Emperor is almost finished. Let's just do our job. Emperor: ...and always stay united. (The crowd cheers.) Lloyd: Be on the lookout. (He spotted a balloon with the Sons of the Overlord logo.) I see a—(They hear popping sounds and the crowd panics. Lloyd tackles the Princess and Empress to the ground while Hutchins did the same for the Emperor.) Is the threat clear? (Nya sees firecrackers going off.) Nya: Huh. Firecrackers. False alarm. Hutchins: You protected the Royal Family. You have their gratitude. You are invited to be their guests in the palace. Jay: Heh. No one ever gets invited into the palace. Are you sure they meant us? Nya: It's just a palace. Once you've seen one, you've seen them all. Lloyd: We'd be honored. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)